1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a manually operated container for dispensing pills, tablets, candy or other small objects and in particular to such a container which includes an indicator which is indexed each time the container is actuated.
2. Description of Prior Development
Pill dispensers have long been available in numerous designs and configurations for meeting various purposes. In certain cases it is desirable to provide an indication to the user that a pill has or has not been dispensed.
For example, if a particular medication is to be taken daily, it is helpful to the user if a pill dispenser provides notice when the pill dispenser was last used. This can serve as both a reminder that a pill has or has not been taken on schedule.
In the case where timely medication is important to the well being of the user, a highly reliable indicator is most desirable. This is also true in those cases where over medication or double dosages are to be avoided.
It is also desirable in some cases to ensure that only one pill is positively dispensed each time the dispenser is actuated.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, reliable, hand-operated pill dispenser which provides a positive indication each time the dispenser is activated to release a pill.
Another need exists for a dispenser which positively controls the release of only one pill each time the dispenser is actuated.
A further need exists for such a dispenser which is particularly adapted for use once daily, and once activated provides a positive lock on an indicator to prevent over medication due to indicator slippage.